The Path of Barefoot Angels True Blood: Season 7--- Episode 7
by Carroll E. Stewart
Summary: Mr. Gus likes his money. Eric loves his maker, Godric. Sookie can make bad decisions, but is capable of learning from her mistakes. And Bill Compton, he just wants it all.


**The Path of Barefoot Angels**

**The characters of True Blood belong to Alan Ball. The SVM characters belong to Miss Charlene Harris. I do not have a BETA, editor, or other such charming person. All mistakes and fuckery are my own. I am not claiming anyone else's.**

When Sarah saw Eric she lost all capacity to reason. The ego maniac that had always lived inside of her enabled her to grow gills and breathe underwater; sing like a nightingale; have as much power as the space shuttle, which she had seen lift off. Become her own god, and to the vampires a messiah!

Steve and her Yogi were both laughing at her as they had their arms wrapped around each other and were making out as they told lies about her to each other. Jason was naked and masturbating off in a corner, asking her if she would like to join him. Did they not understand that she was now above the desires of the flesh? She was so much more...she could not even be tempted!

"I am your god," she was screaming, "I am your god! Worship me and I will heal you!"

Pam rolled her eyes. "Here we just fucking go...first Lilith and now this twat...can't humans just be happy with their Starbucks first thing in the morning and some dry humping in the afternoon in the copy room and their choice of illegal drug at night to top their day off?"

"Mr. Northman," Gus addressed him, "your fountain of youth," he pointed to Sarah. "Fortunately, mental capacity has nothing to do with her blood. There is the cure of vampires and billions to be made from her blood. I am trusting you to not kill her when you drink from her."

The words that were being spoken were just irritating him more! Eric was going to drain her! The berserker frenzy had him! He knew that...the madness wanted to take him and possess him and let him howl his rage out into the universe for what this soulless creature had done first to his Godric and then to his Nora! He would drink and then he would destroy everyone in this room...and perhaps the world!

"No-o-o-o-o," a long wail went up from Sarah as her focus was now on Eric. "No! I am your god! I am your god! Please, please," she was pleading, "can't you see that? I am your cure. You must respect me. You must love me. I am worthy of being loved. I am to be worshiped and adored."

Eric sat down next to her and his hand covered her mouth as he held her hole closed that continued to spout profanities! It took all of his strength to not crush her jaw and then show it up into her brain!

"My son, my Eric."

Eric jerked his head upward. Looking up from Sarah, there stood his maker, and he felt joy once more flood him and his anger become something less as it was replaced with more...

"Godric," he felt the tears slip from his eyes.

"My child," he ran his hand through Eric's hair as Eric released Sarah and slipped to his knees in front of his maker and wrapped his arms around him.

"Oh fuck!" Pam gasped out as she took a step back. "Eric really did see and talk to Godric!

Godric..." she swallowed.

"Child of my child," he smiled at her. "Be at peace. I walk the path of barefoot angels," his smile deepened. "See," he said wiggling his toes. "Earth...I like the feel of this creation between my toes."

Mr. Gus looked at Pam and shrugged. "We talk to our ancestors all the time. Once or twice I've heard my daddy talk back. One night he sat down with me and we drank warm Sake...it was enlightening...he told me Eric Northman was going to be important in my life and to stand with him when my world went to shit..." Shrugging, he and his men stepped back to give Eric and his maker just a bit more space.

"Angels," Gus looked at his men and shrugged. "Another name for our ancestors."

"My child," Godric smiled at Eric. "Always leading with your emotions," he grinned. "That is my Eric. Filled with passion and fierce for those that he holds in his heart. That cannot be changed for that is who you are. But now you must be more. Drink of the cure my son and then we can talk."

"Godric!" Sarah was filled with joy. "I knew it! The faithful are coming to me. Look at you, in the white of the innocent and barefoot. I shall wash your feet after your long journey to me. Just release me Godric, set me free to be your messiah!" Her voice kept rising in pitch. "I am the one that is promised. I am the way to your salvation! I can see it in your eyes! You are infected with the HepV...I am the cure. Just be my follower and protect me from those that would harm me!"

Eric stood up and shrugged. "Bat shit crazy."

"But still the cure," Godric smiled at him. "Drink and then we shall talk."

"No, please," Sarah was shaking her head. "No, no, no..."

"Do not damage her Eric," Gus said. "We need her whole and we need her blood. _New Blood,_ Eric," he stressed. "First though we need to document you. Photos." Phones from all of his men came out. "And we shall video you of the veins disappearing."

Taking off his shirt, Eric slowly turned around. Then he dropped his pants. More photos were taken.

When Mr. Gus nodded yes, Eric stepped back up to the bitch to engage.

"Sarah," Eric smiled at her as his fangs popped down. "You have never been fucked by the best lover on the face of the planet. Sadly for you, you are never going to be." There was no need to be gentle. Or even considerate. He would not damage her, but it would not be painless and he was going to drink his fill.

Screaming her loudest, Eric bit. His maker told him to disengage his emotions so he could not kill her so he held no regard for this being. He enjoyed the blood whores that he paid more...which was saying quite a bit. She was just the cure for the disease she had helped to create.

Just like when he was human. His mother would bring back a cure from the wise woman and she would tell him to hold his nose and swallow it down. And that it was he was doing. His mouth on her neck, swallow...swallow...swallow.

Yes, with the first draw on her blood into his body, he could tell the difference. The pain was disappearing. The veins no longer itched. Pleasure was once more becoming a reality to him.

When he stepped back, more photos were taken as well as video. It was that fast.

Pam nodded to him, her eyes round. Yes, he felt like a thousand year old vampire. Strong, fast, silent, deadly.

"My child shall dress and then we are going outside to talk and admire the stars," Godric said to the crowd. "My Eric is true to his word as well, Mr. Gus," Godric's eyes held his and then his gaze went to the man who suggested another vampire could be found to replace Eric. "He shall stand as your face for the cure for the infected vampires and humans alike. Sadly, that trust, that cannot be said for all of those in your employment."

Gus gave a nod of his head and ten seconds later the one who had dared to make that suggestion, his head was removed.

Godric bowed. "Please, take the cure," his eyes went to Sarah, "and begin work on this so that many may be saved. Humans will find it to be of a bonus to them as well, once you break down the components. The blood tragedies in humans, this will offer them ease.

A bit of advice if I might. I believe, Mr. Gus, that as long as you stand with my child, the winds of fortune shall blow on you once more. I believe that is enough said," Godric was very serious. "For I do not make empty threats. Not as human, not as vampire, not as angelic."

"I understand," Mr. Gus said with a bow. "May I offer you employment as well?" he asked.

Godric chuckled. "No thank you. I walk a different path and I keep busy. Just see to the needs of my child. In the coming months, they shall be many."

"We are outbound then," Mr. Gus said with a bow and they all heard the helicopter approach. Sarah was removed as a clean up team entered the building and bagged what was left of the renegade. Bleach was poured onto the floor, then a small, high powered vacuum was turned on while Eric, Godric and Pam went outside.

When the cars and chopper left, the three settled comfortably onto the steps of the building.

"Your sister sends her regards," Godric kissed Eric on the forehead. "She is busy elsewhere but will be there to greet you when it is your time to pass from this existence."

"Thank you," Eric brought Godric's hand to his mouth for a kiss.

"My Eric," Godric held his hand. "In the terms of this world, my child, you are going to be a rock star," Godric chuckled. "Your face will be everywhere. You will be much sought after. My son, you could not do wrong by suggesting to our Miss Sookie that she be your manager. Mr. Gus will be more than happy to offer security." Kissing him on the forehead, again, Godric stood. "Just something to consider," he grinned.

"Child of my child," he kissed Pamela on the forehead, "my son could have picked no one finer. And Nora, she knows this and sends her regards to you as well."

Then he vanished.

Bill lay on the floor and watched Sookie dress. "That was kind, thank you," he smiled at her. "Though not necessary, I appreciate what you did for me, one last time."

"That was not a pity fuck, Bill," her voice very serious.

"Sookie, please," he shook his head. "I was monitoring my blood in you the entire time.

I am sorry we don't have more time. If we did, maybe things would be different. I would not have been so hurried and you would not be so filled with sorrow and guilt.

I have loved feeding on you Sookie, I don't deny that," his voice was soft and sincere. "The fae in you is delicious and now apparently very dangerous. You should consider a medic alert necklace and bracelet..." he reached for his pants as he watched her adjust her clothes.

"Bill," her eyes were filled with tears. "I am so sorry for infecting you but my fae is not the reason the disease is spreading so quickly through your body. I talked with Dr. Ludwig, today. She said she saw a vamp with a full fae lover with HepV. And the disease is not coursing through the vamp's body like it is yours. So there has got to be another reason.

Your life style has been a lot cleaner than Eric's. And it has taken months for it to take him. And you both drank Warlow. So he was not the cause for change in your blood, either."

Bill's stare consumed Sookie! "You think," and a small, sharp, bark of a laugh left him, "you think I am going to meet the true death because I drank down Lilith?"

"She was something evil, Bill. She was a vampire that wanted you to believe that she was God's first. That vampire was just to dance and sing their way through this world with humans as slaves. That she was a god."

"I see," he smirked at her, "so, this is not your fault, Sookie. It is mine. I see that now. How nice of you to point that out to me."

"No," she zipped up the side of her dress. "That is not what I am sayin'."

"Yes, I see it all now," Bill's smile vanished. "Eric gets to live for months infected, say his good-byes, fuck you one last time. But not me. Well," he winked at her. "I know how mediocre that last ride was for you. That was my intent. That your last fuck as an easy piece of ass is something worthy of a blood bag whore."

"What?" she choked down the word and the torrent of words that wanted to leave her mouth.

"The other night, whether they were infected or not, I killed my own to protect you," he gave a dry laugh, "so, you know how much I love your blood," his fangs popped down. "And I let you drink my precious blood and then you offer that sweetness that you know I am addicted to, and you infect me."

"Addicted...Bill..." she was shaking her head no.

"Well yes, Sookie," he did laugh. "Why else did you think I kept coming around? Because you are a brilliant conversationalist? My lovely and adoring wife, Caroline, she went to a finishing school. Today's equivalent of her attending a university. And you barely finished high school. She was schooled in the fine arts, history, music. You were schooled in what, do you want a light or regular beer?"

"No," she shook her head. "At one time, you loved me..."

"Soo-o-oki-e-e-e," he drawled out her name. "What the fuck kind of fae name is that?" He was laughing as he got dressed.

Bill could only smirk. Damn, he had been most excellent at this. "Sookie, I was the head of procurement for Sophie-Anne. I am charming, I am Southern charmin'," he leaned on the words. "I knew exactly how to play you. Bein' polite to your gran. Goin' to the Glorious Dead meetin'." He laughed out loud. "Speakin' of lambs to the slaughter. I convinced all the old biddies that night I was to be cherished.

Takin' you to the club to meet Eric. That was genius. You could see the difference between us. Eric as the vampire animal...me still clinging to my humanity...made me want to gag...but I played that part well. You were so willing to take me to your bed. Especially after me feeding you my blood. Shame I did not turn you that night. That was my intent. Make you my child and let Sophie-Anne lease you from me. But after all that blood loss and you having so much of mine...I could not turn you, but certainly I could and did fuck with you emotionally. You loved loving me. Knowing that I was there. It was so sweet when your feelings for me came rushing over you and I could play you like a cheap, cheap, violin...because you were just a cheap and I do mean cheap blood bag. I've spent more on a bottle of True Blood than I have ever spent on you. Believing every word I told you. That's just laughable. Your engagement dress and ring...I stole those from a funeral home.

The best thing that ever happened to you was when Eric walked into you life. That was just fucking perfect. You still saw him as that killer vampire that he was at the club. First impressions Sookie, they are a powerful thing. He would tell you the truth and you would just blow him off so I could mind fuck you all over again while I was body fucking you as well. These were some good times, I must say. Killing you and knowing Eric is dying. If I must go...I could not have picked better than this. I can pass on to my sweet, sweet Caroline."

"No," she shook her head. "No. You cared for me at one time..."

"Which time was that, Sookie? Every time I drank your blood, I did care for you. I cared enough that it might be my last sip of that fae goodness that you manufacture.

Now, l still like my blood charged...especially with fear. If you start running now, by the time you see your house, your sacred place of sanctuary, well, I'll let you reach the steps," he laughed, "but then you are dead."

Epilogue-Barefoot

Jessica could feel Adilyn's fear!

"Jason!" she was searching frantically for her lover. "Jason! See what my eyes see! Jason! Adilyn is scared shitless! Something horrible has happened! Call Andy! Track me...Jason!" her mind screamed. "Track me!"

Jess did not know she could move so fast. At some point, she lost her shoes. Not that it mattered. She was moving so fast she literally blew across the swamps!

"Jason, I am getting closer to her, I am going to slow down now...slower...hover a bit...get my bearings. You are a local, damn it all to hell!" she sobbed. "I am trusting you to know what it is I am looking at when I get there!"

"I'm here Jess," she felt the voice ride over he psyche. "Give me somthin', anythin'! And I am on my way!"

"Okay, I'm...I'm...wow...I am off in the woods, lookin' at a mansion. Going to hover mode," she said as she slid silently up into the air. "Looking around. Oh, we are on a bluff, overlooking the river. I can see...ah-h-h, some sort of lighthouse out in the channel. It says mile number 1313."

"Is there a horse weather vain on the roof?" she felt float through her mind. It was more of a picture than actual words.

"Yes," she said focusing on the main rooftop. "Yes."

"Got it, I know where you are. That's the old Bennet place. We wondered who had enough money to re-do it. Vamp. Good to know. I am calling Andy and am on my way!"

"What's up?" Hoyt asked.

"Gotta go," Jason replied over his shoulder as he went running from the room. "One of ours has been taken my a bad vamp. Got the location."

"You need backup?" Hoyt asked chasing after him.

"No," Jason yelled back, on the move, as fast as he had ever run.

With a yank on the patrol car door, it came open. When he started the vehicle Hoyt got in beside him.

"What the fuck, bubba?" Jason yelled at him. "Get your ass out of here."

"Why," Hoyt asked him, "do you call me bubba? And why do I feel so fuckin' comfortable with you doin' so?"

"I got no time for this shit now," Jason yelled above the squeal of the tires. "But here is somethin' you can do. Take my phone and call Andy. Tell him I am headed to the old Bennet place. It was bought by a vamper. They have Adilyn. Jess is on her way there. We gotta rock and roll. Jess is a baby vamp and no match for what is waitin' inside for her."

"Will do," he responded picking up the phone.

"Just hit one," Jason said gunning the car as he raced along the road.

"Go ahead," Andy said smiling at Holly as he saw Jason was calling him.

"Sheriff, this is Hoyt. Jason says that a vamp has Adilyn at the old Bennet place on the river. That Jess is going after her..."

"Andy," Jason hissed out. "It's Violet. And she is mother fuckin' bat shit crazy! I'm goin' in! But if you do not see me come nightfall, you burn that mother down. No tellin' what kind of nasty she has in there. Do you hear me?"

"Jason," Andy clutched Holly that much closer to him. "I am in fucking Oklahoma City. I cannot get to you in time. You do not go in there by yourself."

"Fuck that shit, Sheriff! It is my fault that Violet used your daughter to get to me. I am killin' that bitch. Doin' it before she has the chance to hurt anyone else.

Out here.

Close it," Jason said to Hoyt. "Bubba, I know you're a good shot. One of the best. Better than me. Climb in the back and check the ammo and the weapons. If it looks like anything has been tampered with, we are pullin' over and robbing us a gun shop! Check everythin'! To include trigger's and plugged barrels. Then look at the ammo. Anything that looks like it would misfire. Silver spay. Make sure it is just not water or some other shit. Silver, when you spray it on, it sticks to your skin. If that shit does not, she has tampered with it."

Minutes ticked by. "Officer Stackhouse..." Hoyt began...

"Look Hoyt, call me Jason," he said with passion.

"Well all right then. Jason," Hoyt was doing a thorough inventory. "All this shit has been fucked with."

"Just as I thought. We are goin' to Andy's. He has a fuckin' arsenal in his front room closet since he became a dad. We still just might rob that gun store."

Jessica walked up to the front door and took a sniff. Yes she could smell Adilyn. Wade, but not as distinctly. And something far more deadly. Violet. "Well shit," she felt her fangs snick down. "Fucker...should have seen this comin'. Should have talked this out with Bill...and do what, let him die at the hands of crazy bitch instead of in his own home.

No matter what," she promised herself. "Adilyn is walking out of here.

Jason," her concentration shifted, "I am goin' in. You be careful. She's old. Full of old tricks. Just blast your way through this. If you have to kill me to get to her, you do that."

Carefully she opened the front door. When a silver chain did not fall on her, she took a step in.

"Holy shit," Jess said looking around. "She could be hiding fucking anywhere," as she saw the suits of armor, massive pieces of furniture and floor to ceiling curtains. "Track this with me Jason," she said. "Look at all this shit. You be very careful. You come in here during daylight, you fucking bring the Army with you. Or better yet, just burn it all to the ground. She has probably poisoned everything in here to the touch. Wear haz-mat...not fucking kidding!"

The first crossing in the hall way was up ahead. Silently on bare feet she padded along. Standing in the middle of the hall, she looked all four directions. "Just how much fucking space does one person need?" as she listened for the electronic hum of a camera following her movements. "Watch Jason..." she cautioned. "When you come in you'll know where she sneaks out at...

Past the first junction in the hall, there is a large room over looking the river on my left. What appears to be a music room on my right. Lots of places to hide, " she was busy pushing the thoughts and visuals at him.

Jason kept repeating things out loud to Hoyt.

"And you have this mind link with this vampire?" Hoyt asked.

"Yes, this is new to me as well. I knew they could influence dreams, but I had no idea about this. Okay, Jess says we are now to the next intersection in the hall. Looking down both left and then right, there is a door to the right that will take you I think outside. And there is a room at the end of this hall. Jess said it was a butler's panty.

We are goin' on slowly, counting steps and...oh shit...Jess," Jason yelled.

"What?" Hoyt asked.

"Violet has her chained in silver. She dropped from the ceiling. There Jess is being dragged and lookin' straight up. There is a hole up there. It's dark and about thirty feet up."

Jason hit the steering wheel with both hands. "Fucking bitch," he hissed. "Okay, we are here at Andy's. Time to lock and load. Old Miss Bellefleur will let us in. If not, I am breaking a window."

Once they were inside, Jason went straight to the closet. "Vamp anti-glamour contacts," Jason said tossing a pair to Hoyt. "Our first line of defense. Bathroom mirror... ! Pull up your eyelid, look straight ahead and put them in."

The car ride was the fastest ever as they tore down the back roads. Turning off the main highway, Jason slowed down. "Vamps have tremendous hearin'," Jason's voice as quiet as they approached the house. "We've got two hours till sunrise. If we park five miles out, we will just have to hump stuff in and it is goin' cut into our time. Jess said one mile is her max for clearly distinguishing voices. Violet being so old, I don't know. But I am just going to guess that it holds true for her as well.

Oh, thank you Jesus," Jason muttered under his breath when he heard the tugs coming down the river and the lighthouse began sounding warning beeps. "Okay, one mile it is. Bubba, you really should stay in the car and shoot anything that comes at you."

"I'm not one to run," Hoyt replied.

"I know that to be truth," Jason said, gripping his shoulder and then getting out of the car. "Carry every fuckin' thing you can. Then a bit more."

Jason stood at the front door. Opening it was easy. It did not even squeak. Yes, it was exactly as he saw it through Jess's eyes. "Fuck, what a boat load of money! And that crazy bitch made me pay to build her a cubby. What the fuck?

First crossing in the hall," Jason noted as he advanced cautiously. "Second crossing coming up. Jess took fifteen steps and then she was ambushed.

One, two," he began counting as he kept the same pace as he advanced down the hall. "Thirteen, fourteen," he had his shotgun pointed almost straight up with his finger on the trigger. The shells were filled with small buck-shot type material, imbedded with a UV Ray shot. Wide range spatter. Newest of the new. Just in.

When he took one more step he made a slight adjustment to the barrels' position and pulled the trigger. Taking another step there was a shriek and goo rained down.

Taking a breath, he heard another _blam_ and he was hit from the back with more vampire splatter.

"Twin sister," Hoyt said, approaching him.

"Fuck me," was all Jason could say as he shook his head. "Thanks, you saved my life. Now, let's go find our folks and get the fuck out of here.

On down this hall and through that door. That's where Jess, Adilyn and Wade are bein' held. Wade is hurt, Jess says. So, first thing, we unchain Jess, then Adily, then to Wade. Give him a drop or two of Jess's blood then we haul ass."

"Jason," Jess felt the smile form and then tears, when she saw Hoyt walk through the door behind him.

"We have no time," Jason said. "Out of the silver, Jess, you to Wade and I'll uncuff Adilyn," he said taking out his keys.

"Clever," Violet was vamp speed into the room as she knocked Hoyt over. "My baby sisters..."

The cuffs came off Adilyn and with a scream, she pushed her hands out and the blue lightning of the fae hit Violet. With another scream, Adilyn took a step forward and hit her again. Continuing on until Violet was pushed back against the wall.

Pulling the sword from the sheath on his back, Jason said, "One more time, Adilyn," and when her flame made contact, so did the sword and Violet's head went flying across the room.

"We are haulin' ass," Jason said. "Before the house goes Indiana Jones on us. I've got point, Jess, hate to do this to you, I know you are not one hundred percent but bring up the rear. Hoyt, grab Wade. Let's go."

Out the front door they went and Jason picked up the can of gas. "Kids will be comin' and goin'. You know how they are," he said looking at Wade and Adilyn. "Start for the car. I am right behind you."

From the backpack he took out for Molotov cocktails and tossed them at staggered lengths down the hall. Then tossed the gas can into the large living area.

Tossing in lighter, it was satisfying to watch the flames lick along the tile as the air pushed the greedy fire along.

Taking out his phone, he began to jog back to the car. "This is Officer Jason Stackhouse. I need to report a fire...this is at the home of known infected, on the prowl, vampires. Advise to let burn and keep contained. Address is as follows..."

Jason could hear the car approaching him. When he hopped in, Adilyn was in the back seat crying, talking to Andy on the phone. Hoyt was driving and taking them back to the highway.

"Thanks bubba," Jason said. "You saved my life."

Nodding Hoyt did not say much.

"The firefighters will be coming from Monroe, when they get here. Won't be until mornin'. I don't blame them. I just might burn the whole fuckin' county down, but right now I don't give a fuck. Good thing it rained last night. More predicted for sunrise."

"I know the red-head," Hoyt said as he looked over at Jason. Jessica started crying then, also.

"When we get these kids home safe, we'll talk," was all Jason could say.

Nodding he his head in agreement, Hoyt kept his eyes on the road and Jason loaded his shotgun as tears ran silently down his cheeks.

Sookie raised both hands in front of her. There was only a small spark as she desperately tried to call to the flame that she had intentionally extinguished. "Come on, come on..." she spit silently to herself.

"Better run, Sookie..." Bill grinned, licking his fangs. "You are all out of fae juice. Sad...you not wanting your powers when I would have killed you and everyone in Bon Temps to have them myself. Being Lilith was a great high.

On the count of ten, then I am coming for you..."

The only thought that came to Sookie's mind was "I am going to die without my shoes on," as she looked around for a weapon, did not readily see anything ,then opened the front door and was running down the steps and out of the yard.

"I lied," Bill laughed when she made the graveyard. "I just figured what the fuck did it matter.

Beg me Sookie," Bill smiled at her as the clouds passed over the moon, leaving everything in a darkness so vast that she could not see her hand in front of her eyes. "Beg me," he whispered in her ear as she screamed in surprise. "You blow me, one last time and I will rip your head off instead of keeping you alive for a couple of days, delighting in torturing you."

"No," she said. "No. I begged Niall for the cure for you, and he told me that you were not for me. I was not impressed with his elegant bullshit life lessons, but he was right. And I was wrong. He said death was a miracle. And I know now that miracle is waiting for me and I shall welcome it."

"Oh lover," Eric laughed, "but I just got healed." The clouds shifted from the moon and there stood Eric. His massive arms wrapped around Bill. "Let's wait on your miracle of death for a while. I've got a new gig and I need a manager.

Now Sookie, to me," Eric said gently. "Stand here, under my arm. Bill and I are going to have a little chat. Then he is meeting the true death."

Sookie was to Eric and then Eric tossed Bill to the ground. "Yes," he smiled at Compton. "We found Sarah. She drank the antidote before she left the tank farm. I drank from Sarah and now here I am. All healed. And there you are Bill, all infected. The good news is Mr. Gus and his New Blood Corp. is going to synthesize Sarah's blood and they need a spokesperson for healthy vampire living. That would be me. And Bill you know what a capitalist I am. Woof...sincerely, this is probably a billion dollar deal for me. I'll be doing major campaign advertising. Well, for everything. And I am just as fine looking without a shirt and in unbuttoned-fly jeans as I am in a tux. And with Sookie as my manager, well, a piece of that is going to belong to her. I think ten percent of what I am going to be making is a hundred million," Eric wiggled his eyebrows. "As my manager, that is her pay. Of course, if we come to some type of lover's agreement, it is all hers."

"Eric, why, this is wonderful news. Is it not Sookie," Bill smiled charmingly at her. "Just the very best. Why, I could be in Dallas. Right now, having a small sample of Sarah's blood. Enough to stem the tide of this horrific disease that I contracted while defending Sookie," he said with heart felt warmth.

"Damn," Eric was impressed. "The boy has got talent. And bullshit. Besides, I heard Sookie say you were not for her. And I have to tell you Bill, I can respect that."

Breaking off a limb from a tree, Eric smiled at him.

Bill began to back peddle. "You don't want to do this Eric, to stake me. You were just cured, you might get some of my blood in your mouth or up your nose or..."

Bill went flying through the air, his body impacting on a limb, through his heart, fifty feet away.

"You are right Bill, I don't want any of your blood on me." Throwing the stick, he hit Bill in the chest which pushed him back just far enough on the limb for his heart to explode and go to goo.

"Hello lover," Eric smiled at her as he tucked her hair behind her ear. "May I see you home. It is dangerous out in these woods," he grinned. "All manner of things out here that want to eat you," he laughed.

"Stop it Eric," she wrapped herself around him. "And yes, please, walk me home. And sit with me. I need someone to talk to that I can trust.

You really healed?" she asked.

"Well, I think I need to be officially inspected. I'll take all my clothes off and you can go over me inch by inch..." he laughed playfully.

"Stop it," Sookie hugged him tighter. "You know I am HepV positive."

"The cure is coming for humans also, Sookie," Eric kissed the top of her head as they walked along. "Vampires will be first, then humans, but it will be coming.

My Japanese counterparts, they are going to see to it that New Blood will be an added blood boost for humans, as well. The scientist will reverse engineer the antidote and discover how the HepV passed through the cell wall to inflict vampire. Then, it is just a short jump to everything else."

There was disbelief in her voice. "So Newlin's asshole scientists were sitting on a never ending gold mine," she reasoned out loud. "They were just so bent on destroying vampire that they could not see the far reaching effects for humans as well."

"That's right, lover. So, here we are at your front steps. Are you going to invite me in? I believe it is going to rain."

Going up the steps she leaned heavily against him. "Yes Eric Northman, won't you please come in."

"What's wrong Sookie," he asked looking down at her in the light coming through the glass in the windows.

Opening the door she sighed, "I'm fucked up," she said with a shake of her head. "I've been fucked up since Bill came into my life. He has lied and manipulated me at every turn." Shrugging, she continued on as she sat down on the couch and Eric sat down beside her.

"And you told me," there were tears and she wiped them away. "And I believed you..."

"But you wanted to believe him more," Eric finished for her. "I know my first impression of me was not a good one. And first impressions really are everything...I know I was very impressed with you the first time that I saw you."

"That's what Bill said. And that he planned that. I would see you as an animal like vampire and he would be Mr. Soulful Charming with his southern ways. Ways that I understood, or thought that I did. And that I knew how to control him. Because there are things that are just not said in public and when you point that out to a gentleman, he apologizes and does not do that again."

"Speaking of gentlemen," Eric's smile was contagious. "I saw Godric again, tonight. And this time, I was not the only one to see him."

"Oh Eric," she hugged him. "I am so happy for you. What did he have to say?"

"Well, this time, several things. He said his walking the path of the barefoot angel."

Sookie started laughing.

"What?" he asked her.

"You were running barefoot down my road when I found you," she ran her hand down the side of his face. "And when you stayed with me, you were so sweet.

Not to your face of course, but in my heart I call you my barefoot angel."

"That's funny," he smiled. "That is how I referred to you as well. And I do believe, Miss Stackhouse, that I rescued you from the big bad while you were running barefoot through the cemetery."

"I am such a fuck head," she sighed.

"Not entirely your fault," Eric responded. "Bill was always working his own agenda. I knew that. I had seen him in New Orleans with Sophie-Anne. Ass kisser supreme and I watched him lie when it was to his advantage. And because he got the good stuff for Sophie-Anne, she wanted to believed him and others took the blame for his shit."

Picking up Eric's hand she caressed it with her cheek then lightly kissed it before returning it to him. "I told Jason the other day that I had loved Bill, and Alcide. What I did not say to him was that I did not love Alcide with the same depth that he loved me. And I told Jason that I loved you also, in my own way."

"And what way would that be?" Eric asked.

"I always trusted you," she said quietly. "And I enjoy being with you. That I can be myself around you. Maybe it is wrong, but I like to think of you as my friend."

"Yes," Eric nodded.

"And I know I have made an ass of everything, Eric. After talking with Niall today and being betrayed by Bill, while I was running through the cemetery, I realized that if Bill and I had been friends, that he would not have betrayed me.

That friends," she wiped the tears away, "that friends don't do that shit to each other. Lovers come and go, but friends...maybe all lovers should start out as friends. And stay friends...best friends. Someone you can trust to have your back. And not just because they hope you'll fuck them later. But they do it because they love you. Love is a miracle. I heard that today.

Oh man," she sighed. "And I made a really big ass of myself with my Fae grandpa Niall Brigant. Fuck..." she leaned back.

"Niall Brigant?" Eric repeated. "Two words? I know that name. He was a wise man in our village. After Russell attacked us with his Weres, he arrived. Barefoot. The weather was horrible and he was cheery as he introduced himself. Since I was clan chieftain, he was brought to me. And he called himself Nialbrigant and he warded our village against the Weres and showed us which runes to etch into our weapons to kill them when we were past our perimeter."

"What did he look like?" Sookie asked.

"Handsome man," Eric replied. "Blond, blue eyes, tall. Not as tall as me...but for the time, over six foot."

"Oh shit," Sookie sat back and looked at Eric. "Grandpa Niall...oh shit...fucking fae," she rolled her eyes. "He's a prince of the realm," she began. "Remember how we both commented about how our hair is the same color..."

"Oh, well yes, and just not our hair topside," he grinned.

"Stop it," she elbowed him. "He says he has kept watch over me. And today he told me that Bill was not for me.

I think he keeps watch over all his..." she shrugged. "Family," she finally got out.

"So maybe I really am fucking my sister," Eric grinned.

"That is so not funny," Sookie elbowed him again.

Eric became serious. "Sookie, there is a thousand years between us. Genetically speaking, I think we are far enough apart in the gene pool."

"Why do I have to make my life so fucking complicated? Why can I not just believe in the good that comes to me?" she moaned. "Is it because I am stupid? Is it because I barely got through high school?"

"Sookie," Eric pulled her into his lap. "Stop it. You are not stupid. What brought that on?"

"Oh fuck, Bill was bragging today about his precious Caroline went to finishing school. Learned music, art, literature..."

Eric was laughing. "To a southern finishing school!" He hooted. "Sookie, please remember I was here back in the day. Finishing school. That is where all the proper young ladies learned to say that's nice instead of fuck you...I prefer a woman who speaks what is on her mind. I always know where I stand with you."

"Eric, don't try and make me feel better..." she elbowed him again.

"Lover," he kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Don't Eric, I will infect you again," she said pulling back in horror.

"No, it is blood born. Not saliva or other bodily fluids. Just blood. And I want you to have some of mine, before I retire. And you are correct, not from the vein, but if I hold my wrist above your mouth while we are both naked and satisfied and perhaps wanting more...well..." he wiggled his eyebrows.

"I need to shower," she shook all over in disgust.

"Pity fuck?" he asked.

"Yes, and it was awful," she replied. "He had veins, everywhere. And he was not trying to impress me. Said that..."

"Sh-h-h-h, lover, do not. I can only imagine what filth came out of his mouth. And I wish I could bring him the true death again. We are leaving the past in the past. And moving forward. And I am going to need a manager. You are perfect. I have watched you juggle tables and food and beer and deal with idiots. I need someone I can trust during the day if I am going to make this happen. We are going to be traveling around the world. So maybe you want to move Jess in here. She is going to be without a home. And..."

"And Jason is her new flavor," Sookie smiled. "So maybe they both want to move in here."

"My Sookie, enough! Sunrise is coming," he smiled. "And we have more pleasant pursuits with the time that remains. When I rise," he grinned, "we shall continue the talk of housing family. Until then," he smiled, taking her hand and kissing it. Pulling her head down into his lap he opened his wrist and watched the blood slide sensually into her mouth. When she moaned, he rubbed his dick against her head and came, himself.

"Really?" Sookie eyed him. "What was that fine speech you gave me..."

"Oh, I am your best friend," he grinned kissing her. "And I am your best friend with benefits," he kissed her again.

"Now, here is my phone. Call Mr. Gus. Tell him you want a meter for checking your blood daily."

"Oh," Sookie sat up. "Something like the diabetics use."

"Yes, tell him you have a money making idea and to cut you in. For at least forty-nine percent. Be a hard ass. Make him bleed for each concession you give him.

Shower," he laughed in joy.

Sookie squealed when he tossed her up into the air and then vamp speed into the bathroom.

The sun was up and Sookie was eventually going to bed. But she felt pretty fucking just fine after having some of Eric's blood and King Eric had out performed himself! Woof!

Picking up her lover's phone, she found Mr. Gus in Eric's contact list and called.

"Mr. Northman, should you not be in your day rest?" she heard the Dallas accent with a touch of the Asian. Cute...and Eric said he even wore a white hat.

"Face time," she replied as the electronics switched over. Sookie was not going to smile. He was sitting at his desk, with his white hat on.

"My name is Sookie Stackhouse. I am Eric Northman's manager. Also his lover. I am HepV positive. You need to get that bitch Newlin on line, and I mean yesterday. But in the mean time, I am pitching an easy-peasy money making idea to you and I want fifty-five percent."

"Miss Stackhouse," he leaned in closer, looking for a crack in her armor. "My corporation retains the shareholders majority. I am willing to go forty-nine percent. But it has to be easy-peasy," he smiled as he put his cowboy booted feet upon his desk.

Sookie put her bare toes up on the couch and said, "Oh, I need a new manicure. Killing that vamp in the graveyard last night did things to my peddi. Sorry," she said looking back at the phone. "I just had the obvious staring me in the face. Just like you do now. And it is not making one easy peasy penny. Did I hear fifty-fifty?"

"My word is oak, Miss Stackhouse. You tell me and I will either say yes or no to the even split."

"You all already make those nifty little meters for diabetics. I want one for HepV humans so I can check my blood every time I want to feed my vamp. You just change out the chemicals, everything else remains the same. No new engineering."

"Fuck," Gus laughed out loud and pushed the hat back on his head.

Miss Stackhouse frowned in disapproval. "Mr. Gus, I know you are not originally from the South, but one does not use that kind of bar ditch language in front of a lady."

"Sorry, ma'am," he said sitting up straighter. "Of course not," his face became very contrite. "My apologies," as he removed his hat and bowed to her. "A fifty-fifty split is most agreeable. I will have the paper work drawn up."

"Good, now when Eric rises, I wish to be able to give him some good news. Just what is the projected date for this new miracle cure...?"

Arlene was still slow dancing around in her bar and grill. Keith had gone to ground in the walk-in. Cold, he has assured her, did not bother him.

"Lordy," she sighed as she could still feel his arms around her and they had talked about everything until the sun had literally come up. "I think I love him," she smiled past her tears. "And I got kids..."

She could feel something tugging on her. Going to the walk-in, she opened the door.

"Sh-h-h, don't cry, beautiful lady," he smiled at her.

"You go to sleep before you bleed all over my fresh produce," she smiled at him wiping her eyes. "I'll be the only one coming in and going out of here today. So don't you worry none."

"I am not worried at all," he smiled as he closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

Going over to the door, Arlene checked the closed sign and rattled the locked front door.

"Any staff that comes in, we are doing deep cleaning and inventory," she smiled, as she put the padlock on the walk in and walked out and greeted the day. Picking up her phone, she called home and talked with her live in housekeeper. "I am here," was all the said. "Get those little butts out of bed, feed them, and get them to school. I've got inventory going on. They give you any sass, tell them their happy asses will be down here helpin' me count silverware.

They get uppity, call me and I'll keep their happy asses out of school and they will be down here helping me count silverware."

Hanging up, she smiled and danced her way slowly over to the coffee station as she made the first pot of coffee for the day.

When Eric woke, there was a lot of activity going on. Up the ladder and walking out into the living area, Mr. Gus seemed to be in a full tilt negotiation with Miss Stackhouse. There were rolling closets with clothes, everywhere.

Tossing a suit to the floor Sookie replied. "Eric has fabulous legs. Yes. He also has a fabulous ass. And I don't see a pair of pants here designed to showcase his bare ass. I do not care what the rage is on the continent. He is not wearing a tux with shorts. Not ever," she said with a shake of her head.

"Hello lover," he said with a smile.

"Eric," she stood up and wrapped herself around him. "We are getting started on your wardrobe. Woof..." she rolled her eyes. "I would not even waste your time by showing you some of this.

Some folks have a swearin' jar. I have a bad idea jar. I am fining Mr. Gus every time he thinks he says he has a winner. See my jar," she said motioning with her head. "I think I've made about one hundred bucks, today. I'll be able to buy that new HepV blood meter that will be hitting the stores next month."

Eric looked at Mr. Gus. "You have the formula for the antidote..." he said, pleased.

"Yes," he nodded. "Our scientists have been working nonstop. We are ready to go into production. It was easy to break down the chemical compounds. Research will be on going for other uses for New Blood as well."

"You have had her all day," Eric smiled. "My turn. Lover," Eric said out loud. "Are your toes painted _I Really Am Not a Waitress, Red_?"

"Yes," she replied. "I complained to Mr. Gus about that earlier this mornin'. So when he came callin, he brought a manicurist with him. Complete with the vibrating chair and heated water and everythin."

"Vibrating chair, I am so jealous," he ran his hand down her backside as they walked towards the bedroom.

"Well, just you come on then," she grinned. "I need the front of me vibrated now," she winked at him.

"I can do that," he picked her up in his arms. "I am going to do that," he rubbed his face all over her hair.

"I love you Eric," she whispered to him. "Thanks for being my friend. Thanks for being my barefoot angel."

Godric and Niall sat outside on the roof, admiring the view and enjoying the night air.

"I could smell the fae on him," Godric said to Niall. "As he lay dying on that pyre. I could smell it as the blood seeped out of his body. His strength and character...I admired those...but his blood, it drew me in."

"I was counting on that," Niall gave him a nod of his head. "I knew Sookie was coming. And that my sire was going to want her. And the only way she would have of surviving Warlow was to have a champion standing by her side. A warrior who feared nothing. Some one who would love her and cherish her."

Both men wiggled their toes in the night air and watched as the lightning bugs settled on them and made their feet dance along with the starlight.

"Where are you going next?" Niall asked as Godric stood up.

"I am off to see to Hunter."

"Myself as well," Niall smiled.

"I'll race you," Godric grinned. "Down the path of the barefoot angels."

"You are on," Niall laughed as they both popped out.

Dear Readers,

Thanks for stopping by and reading!

I am leaving for about ten days so a really short blast. Thanks for indulging me...and my mistakes...oy vey!

Episode 8 will be posted later in that following week, after I return. For sure, up before Episode 9!

As always, thanks for reading!

Stake Compton, bring on The Viking!

CES


End file.
